Of Crushes and Cuddles
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: One shot. Lucius and Narcissa reveal their hearts to one another.


An: Written for a challenge…

_**Of Crushes and Cuddles **_

Lucius's eyes landed on Miss Black.

The very young, pretty, innocent Miss Black.

It wasn't to be done with. a Malfoy having a crush of any sort, but then again he didn't think that Cissy Black was just any girl and so maybe he could be excused.

As she floated in to the Great Hall she was so ignorant to his feelings and maybe that was the way it should be.

The Blacks were as high class family in society but not as high as the Malfoys, so she shouldn't even really be looking at him. She had no right to be, she knew her place.

But, god he wished she would.

A Malfoy was no ones to command and he knew that. But maybe he was hers. If there was something he could do to ensure her smiling his way he would do it, what ever it was, in a moment.

She sat down, about ten seats away from him on there house table, her girlfriends and a few of the lads from her year around her. Her natural beauty commanded she was the centre of attention and Lucius could imagine a few of the girls got rather annoyed at her at times.

However none commented or argued against this because of her virtue, modest ways and gentle manners. They simply accepted that was the way it should be. He thought it must be hard for any one to get angry with her.

It was then that Severus Snape (whose closeness to the apple of Lucius's eye frustrated him to the point of distraction) wonder up behind her and dared to touch the top of her arm.

Cissy spun round and even from behind Lucius could tell she was gracing that low life with her sweet smiles. She made a place next to her on the bench telling her girl friend to move along and he sat beside her. Lucius felt a blade go through his heart with every word the lad said to Narcissa through that breakfast. She was often laughed some thing he said, and Lucius swore he saw the boy whispering sweet nothings in to her ear at one stage. But the thing that hurt most was the fact she could not take her eyes off him.

When it was time to go to class Snape put on as big show on for his class mates about asking to walk her to class. Maybe the marauders were right about him and just about every one else in the school knew him to be a complete loser, but clearly Cissy thought he was the bees knees to his jealous eyes.

"Are you coming to class today?" he heard Bella ask him. If only she was her sister…

"Of course I am."

"You do know Narcissa thinks only of Snape as a dear friend, don't you?" she said to him.

"Why should that concern me?" he asked her.

"Because you haven't taken your eyes off her all the way through breakfast." She said knowingly. "My little sister has not yet given her heart and nor will she to him, no matter how much attention he pays her. Trust me Lucius, he is not her type."

"So what is?"

"I am not giving all the answers to you, figure it out for yourself."

The last glance of her he got that morning was Snape leading Narcissa to class.

-

Under one of the willows trees on the grounds later that day, Narcissa sat quietly taking in the view, having left her circle of friends for some time alone.

Her eyes soon found a small squirrel that had an acorn in his month, no doubt going off to bury it some where. There were a few other animals about like the birds and a couple of cats but that was it. She was alone, and so grateful for it.

Severus had been making a fuss of her all day and though she cared for him as a friend she had been greatly embarrassed by him that day. He doted on her at times as if they were much more than friends and she did not enjoy it. It made her terribly uncomfortable.

After all, it might give him the wrong impression and she had no desire to lead him on. There was never going to be a romance between them.

"Miss Black." She heard a voice at her side.

"Mr Malfoy." She said and for the first time that day a real smile came to her lips.

Lucius Malfoy… now there was a real man whom she would encourage if she could find the nerve to do so.

"How has you day been?" he asked with a small smile. Little did she know, he reserved them for her.

"Long and tiring, as well as full of unwanted attention."

"Our good Master Snape."

"Don't get me wrong sir…he is a good friend, with underneath it all a very kind heart… but I don't want it."

"He is harassing you?" he asked feeling hot he had been bothering her so.

"No, never!" she said shocked at the suggestion. "I mean only to say his affections are misplaced with me."

"And your affections?"

It was only then it struck her how easy it had been to talk to him. The conversation had just flowed. She sighed. Maybe it was time…

"I think… I think I have also perhaps misplaced my own." She said quietly.

"So, if it is not too much of a personal question, may you inform me of where they are?"

"Do you mean to tell me you do not already know?" she whispered.

It was then that his eyes met hers. The warmth and love in them was undeniable. It was then he realised, all the attractions and feelings she had were for…were for him.

Leaning down he dared to graze his lips against her own and when they pulled apart she let out a loved up, nervous giggle, which made his face flush with pleasure.

He might have been a Malfoy but he was only human…with very human emotions.

Huddling together under the tree where she had been sitting, the two cuddled up for the first of many times and did not move till the sun was completely set.

Review please!


End file.
